


Provocateur

by scy



Category: The State Within/Alias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is only complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocateur

**Author's Note:**

> the_grynne and I discussed ways in which the two 'verses might easily overlap, and this is a product of those conversations. I must thank her for many excellent recommendations as well as the squee she lent to the process.

A telephone's piercing ring was unwelcome in many instances, but especially so before sunrise. The noise was more of a summons than an alarm clock, and Nicholas rolled over swiftly and picked up his mobile phone.

"Brocklehurst," he said crisply.

"Your presence is required," the caller said.

"Where?"

"London. You have a seat on the next flight."

"Understood," Nicholas said and hung up. He glanced at his bedside table and involuntarily, let his eyes fix on a bare space beside his wristwatch. The object that had rested there was small, fragile and had broken when Nicholas dropped it into the wastebasket. It had also been a gift, and one that he couldn't return. He shook off the reverie, it was unlike him to dwell on failure, and would be dangerous to indulge.

Throwing back the covers, he got out of bed and moved with speed and economy to dress and pack.

Nicholas left word at the Embassy that he would be out of town for a day or two and hailed a cab outside of his flat.

He always felt the difference between countries as he stepped onto English soil. He was one of many men wearing a suit and moving through doorways that required pass cards, as in the States. but there was a thin layer of society that he navigated very well, and in it, there was no question of sides, only loyalty, to agency and country.

The inner offices of M16 were accessible only with proper identification, and after presenting it, Nicholas followed a line of eclectic paintings down a hallway toward an office with an ornate door. One knock elicited an invitation to enter, and Nicholas did so.

A woman sat behind a desk. She was elegantly understated and her influence was evidenced by the absence of a nameplate anywhere in the room.

"Afternoon, Brocklehurst," Eppling said as she reviewed a stack of papers.

Nicholas sat down.

The pleasantries observed, Eppling continued. "In the processing of the Centas and CMC scandal, the companies' long-term goals are under investigation."

All of that was common knowledge in the intelligence community, what was less talked about was the fact that Six had an interest in cutting off all avenues of escape for those people who had not yet been apprehended, and what their ties were. Nicholas had received the brief several days ago, he'd known it was a heads' up and that he would be called in if he was being considered for the operation.

"While the there has been an effort to remain on alert after the plane explosion, their awareness does not negate the damage that's been done, and it's become clear that the void has to be filled with irrefutable information."

"Yes." Nicholas waited for Eppling to share the specifics of how the Director General wanted to correct the lapse.

"Six has made certain channels open to anyone interested in making a profit for providing us with useful intelligence. As we anticipated, most of the respondents are inept and avaricious mercenaries who have little to offer.・

Nicholas wondered about the point of the operation and took the opening. "The objective isn't to apprehend any of these criminals?"

"Not at present. That would defeat the purpose of establishing this network."

"What is my part in this?"

"We know that there are several organizations capable of coordinating a similar attack, we want to find a way to monitor such activities."

Eppling handed Nicholas the papers. "I want you to stay apprised of the developments in this operation."

"You have someone in mind," Nicholas said, and realized that Eppling had already selected him for the assignment.

"Yes." Eppling took another folder out of her desk. "Julian Sark, he's a former operative of Alexander Khasinau as well as the Covenant, and was a known associate of Irina Derevko. He has a reputation as a very high-priced and reliable free-lancer. You'll note that he is an international fugitive, on several watch lists, and is wanted for a number of assassinations as well as a shopping list of other crimes that you can review at your leisure."

"Why do you feel he's an appropriate candidate for this operation?" Nicholas asked.

"We've surveyed the respondents to our request and of those, have narrowed our selection to several individuals. In order to make a conclusive decision, a senior agent needs to meet with each of them. You've been given the task of evaluating Sark."

Eppling pushed a small envelope across the desk to Brocklehurst. "An updated short list of the agents currently active in London, and a reasonable supposition as to Sark's standing with all of them."

Eppling held his gaze. "We don't want to turn him," she said. "Given his actions up to this point, that is likely an impossibility. His contacts and resources are what make him a valuable source. But, do not hesitate to disengage if you feel that he is attempting to use this arrangement to his advantage."

"Of course," Nicholas said and stored the papers in his briefcase to be reviewed later. "Where is the rendezvous?"

"I felt the usual sort of location would do," Eppling said.

In the past, it might have been considered more prudent not to give potentially dangerous contacts the opportunity to eliminate agents, but in these uncertain times, intelligence had to accurate and verified. To that end, all forms of insight were being employed, among them questionable sources were being pulled in for face to face chats whenever possible.

Nicholas chose a restaurant, disdaining al fresco dining for a spot more private and with less chance for a sniper to fix their scope on either party. It wasn't courtesy so much as common sense. Many people could learn of even such an informal meeting and use the exposure, and expend a few rounds to satisfy grudges.

As another man in a suit, Nicholas didn't cause a stir when he took his seat, and he knew the other wouldn't either. In fact, when he lifted his eyes from his review of the menu and saw a blond man moving through the tables, Nicholas noted that he moved with the apparent unhurried stride of someone who knew he was expected.

Nicholas had seen surveillance photographs of Sark and knew that he was a young man, in a highly important position uncommon for someone of so few years, and that despite not carrying out several plots against organized governments, he had not been killed or apprehended by any country or fanatic sect, and had recovered from the sort of setbacks that were part of being uninterested in abiding by the law when doing business. It seemed reasonable to conclude that someone had seen him and picked the boy out for special treatment, likely when he was very young, and he had put those lessons to the best use he could find and proved that he was capable of surviving.

In the hours since his meeting with Eppling, there had been ample time for Nicholas to review the debrief from the CIA. He had seen the interrogations they recorded, read transcripts, and noted the scant paragraph on Sark's upbringing, or rather what little was known of it. A child had been born in Russia, where his background was difficult if not outright abusive, then he was brought to England by an unknown individual, possibly Alexsander Khasinau or Irina Derevko, and he'd been trained, so that he was ideally suited to be an agent for any agency. But instead of being recruited by one of them, he became a freelancer with no ties to any government at all. Now that habit of shifting loyalties made his abilities valuable, a fact he would have known before agreeing to a meet.

Sark halted beside the table and inclined his head to Nicholas. "May I join you?"

"Yes."

As he took a seat, Sark took in both Nicholas' appearance and likely guessed his agency affiliations, but also noted the innocuous tea setting.

"Tea?" Sark asked.

"Yes, thank you." Nicholas let Sark pour, accepted his cup, and sipped it.

As expected, Sark's manners and accent were civilized and as deferential as need be to put others at ease, but Nicholas had employed those same tactics, and wasn't one to be taken in by them or willing to let there be any doubt that he wouldn't stand for such things.

"Let us be frank. You have been contacted because there are certain inquiries that my government wants made. Depending on your answers, there may be some reward in it for you.・

Sark waited.

"Why would you allow yourself to be associated with the British government?" Nicholas asked. "In whatever capacity you work with us, you could be implicated as an asset, and I can't think that would be acceptable in the circles you frequent."

"That's true," Sark said.

"So why take such a risk?・ Nicholas asked.

"The money isn't that much of an enticement," Sark said. "For what you're offering, I could perform several other services that would leave a more lasting impression on the world."

"There hasn't been any mention of that sort of action being sanctioned," Nicholas said.

"And I don't expect it to, not unless you have good reason."

"You're evading the question."

"Call it an impulse," Sark said.

"Are you always cavalier in your business dealings?"

"Rarely, but this particular venture warrants it." Sark rested more firmly against the back of his chair. "In the event of my acceptance, I have a number of terms.・

"Go on.・

"I would have total autonomy of decision making. If at any moment, it becomes unsafe or less profitable to continue this arrangement, I would be able to withdraw, retaining my fee."

Nicholas knew that Eppling was determined to acquire the skills of competent field agents who could not be easily intimidated, and Sark's conditions were more telling than his other words. Such pragmatism made good on the rumors of his ability to come through anything alive, and that was essential in making this operation a success.

"Very well," Nicholas said.

"There is one other condition I insist on," Sark said. "Minor, really, but it would establish good faith between us."

"What is it?"

"I would like to know your name," Sark said.

"That hasn't been included in the agreement," Nicholas said.

"Call it a courtesy. You have been given what is undoubtedly a thorough dossier on me, and it's impolite to leave this playing field so uneven."

Nicholas was unmoved by the slight wheedling edge to Sark's voice. "If it's so important, you can be reassigned to an agent whose identity doesn't inspire you to pry."

Sark shrugged. "My apologies, I find dry exchanges make me thirsty." He took a long drink of his tea.

"So long as you're aware of the boundaries," Nicholas said.

"Wouldn't want to confuse a social setting with your purpose, of course," Sark said.

"No, we wouldn't," Nicholas said. "If that's understood, then we'd best deal with business. What's the word?" Nicholas asked.

"Are you speaking in general, or were you concerned with specifics?"

"Both."

"Well, then." He leaned forward in his chair, expression and posture characteristic of having something to share. He was a man about to deliver a tip or some insider information and it was such a commonplace sight in any city that no one glanced over at their table,

"The international situation is a mess, as you know. There's caution about taking this as an opportunity to solidify relations in the Middle East, and the usual denouncement of the Western World was inevitable." He took another sip. "I have received word of several offers requesting discrete services."

Meaning that there was the risk of more political casualties. Nicholas cut into his toast and sectioned off a piece. "Any takers?"

"I haven't heard of anyone especially proficient being interested."

"So you haven't taken any contracts," Nicholas said. He was getting the impression that Sark didn't boast about his abilities like someone who felt he wasn't being accorded enough respect, but that he was plain speaking in certain contexts.

"I would think such a move might prevent us having these conversations," Sark said and took a deep swallow from his cup.

In other words, he was intrigued, and Eppling must have counted on that when she put out the word and sent Nicholas as the contact.

Nicholas slid an envelope across the table. "This contains all the relevant contact information and procedures you will be expected to follow. My government wants it understood that any agreement between us does not include a unilateral pardon for crimes against Britain."

"I understand that any information I acquire will have its worth calculated according to our terms,・ Sark said.

"All as stipulated," Nicholas said. "This is a potentially profitable arrangement for you to be involved in."

"Until other groups become aware of what I'm doing," Sark said. "If it's ever suspected that i am trading away information, my skills will no longer be considered an asset to be sought out."

"Then I suggest you are discrete in your dealings with us."

"I will not expect a greater return than what has been agreed on," Sark said and rose. He took out a wallet and left his portion of the bill on the table. "When I hear something that meets your criteria, it will be passed along. Good day, Brocklehurst."

Nicholas straightened slightly in his chair, and Sark smiled disarmingly and walked away.

"What was your opinion?" Eppling asked the next morning.

"Confident," Nicholas said.

"Overly so?"

"Given his activities, not dangerously," Nicholas said. "If he promises something, I think that he will produce exactly what he is paid for."

"Mercenary,・ Eppling said.

"Yes."

Eppling was quiet and tapped her cigarette deliberately against an ashtray, knocking the smoldering tip off and bringing it back to her lips for another puff. "What else?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Ma'am?"

"Your impression of Sark, what did you think of him?"

Eppling never asked a question without knowing that there was something being held back, and Nicholas shifted in his chair. He had noticed more about Sark than he disclosed, but none of those observations were entirely unbiased. "He's young," Nicholas said.

"That's obvious."

"He doesn't seem eager to prove himself," Nicholas said. "This cooperation isn't about making friends, he doesn't care what we think of him."

"Does it matter what anyone thinks of him?" Eppling asked.

"It might have," Nicholas said. "Our information indicates that he had to have had training, and likely a mentor, either Derevko or Khasinau was likely responsible for some of his upbringing. But, both of them are now deceased. And there was a double agent, Lauren Reed, exposed as an agent of the Covenant."

"Khasinau was killed by Derevko," Eppling said. "CIA after action reports from an agent on the scene were very explicit on the details of the execution."

"Derevko no longer had any use for the man, so she disposed of him," Nicholas said.

"She apparently chose to continue her association with Sark, even after this event, which may indicate that there was something more than a professional relationship between the two of them. Can you play on that?"

"It would be a mistake to think that a dead woman could affect this man right now. Whatever his emotional hang ups may be, he's moved past them,・ Nicholas said.

"Even the loss of Lauren Reed?"

Eppling was fixating on this woman and Sark's potential emotional vulnerabilities rather uncharacteristically, and Nicholas knew that there had to be more than a simple desire to find a weakness in a man who could be, at best, a dangerous asset.

"Our information does suggest that he had more than a passing affair with her," Nicholas said. "He's not noticeably grieving, if that's what you're reaching for."

"It's not, Nicholas, but I want to know if you think it's possible."

She was showing a little of her hand, perhaps deliberately, and then again, he could be reading her more easily after years of working together. Nicholas sat back and gave the question all the consideration he would if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Not every man can love so deeply that his judgment is affected, but yes, if he was not completely hardened by his life, then he might find someone who he felt something for. Whether Lauren Reed was that person, or the only one isn't clear at the moment, but given further observation, I believe I could venture a more accurate guess."

"You're certain?."

"Yes."

"Very well, you have approval to continue communication with Sark."

"Are there any particular concerns I should be investigating?" Nicholas asked.

"Simply keep in contact with him," Eppling said.

"Understood," Nicholas said and pushed his chair back. When he was nearly to the door, Eppling's bracelet clinked on her desk, and Nicholas turned. "Yes?"

"Sark will be looking for ways to exploit this arrangement." Eppling seemed to be holding back some remark, and Nicholas didn't expect her to be concerned, but he nodded.

"I'll be vigilant."

"See that it's enough," Eppling said and returned to her work.

The message light on his phone wasn't blinking when he checked it for the third time several days later, but there had been no promises or deadlines set, so Nicholas was unsurprised.

He worked late, the rest of the Embassy's staff had long gone home, and the light coming from his office was the only useful illumination when the telephone rang.

"Yes?"

"I've had word of something in the planning stages," Sark said.

"How soon will it be put in motion?・

"Within the next three months."

"Have you anything more exact?・

"No one has come forward openly, but there is interest."

"In the Middle East?" Nicholas asked.

"From several factions," Sark said.

"Narrow the field," Nicholas said.

"I'll see to it.・

Sark hung up, and Nicholas replaced the receiver.

He had expected there to be an upswing in violence from extremist groups, but even the most intemperate group had to expect that the reaction from the western powers would be magnified by their fear and stricter policies. But there were those who would seen the turmoil between Britain and the United States as an opportunity to further their agendas, and so Nicholas wasn't shocked that rumors of this nature had been uncovered, he only needed sufficient information to intervene.

The British Ambassador had been embroiled in a power struggle with the Secretary of Defense, albeit behind closed doors. In public, both of them maintained a cover of civility, tempered with strong words.

Nicholas moved behind the scenes and saw to it that there was no interference on any front. He kept busy, it was more than enough when things were calm, but when the British and Americans were teetering on the precipice of another international incident,

In the evenings he checked his messages, and sometimes there were numbers he called, and decisions acted on, things that the Ambassador had no idea about and didn't need to.

Eppling called Nicholas six weeks later. ・What's your assessment of the operation at this point?・ she asked.

"So far all of the information Sark's given us has been accurate,・ Nicholas said.

"It would be a mistake to depend on a mercenary, the second they get a hint of another job, they'll take the highest offer,・ Eppling said.

Nicholas didn't reply, Eppling wanted to lecture, and interrupting would just encourage her to make the call take on a disciplinary tone.

"At the same time, you need to be sure and impress upon Sark that his contributions are valuable, so long as they are only made to us.・

"I don't think he need to be reminded,・ Nicholas said.

"Nevertheless, it doesn't hurt to clarify our stance,・ Eppling said.

"What did you have in mind?・

"Simply, make him aware of how tenuous this arrangement is.・

"Do you have reason to doubt his reliability?・ Nicholas asked.

"No more than any other asset.・

"Then why single him out?・ Nicholas asked.

Eppling frowned. ・Instinct.・

"Sark hasn't strayed from the terms of our agreement, and all other agents I've spoken to say that he's been keeping a low profile. All of the jobs he's taken have been profitable, but they haven't been openly against the British government.・

"And you feel that's acceptable.・

"This man isn't going to retire when we give him an assignment or devote himself exclusively to spying for one agency,・ Nicholas said. ・So yes, I think that's progress.・

Eppling's chair tipped back, and Nicholas heard it creak. ・You seem to have an unusual regard for Sark,・ Eppling said.

"I'm utilizing a resource that's been allocated for my use,・ Nicholas said.

"It's your tone that is cause for concern,・ Eppling said.

Nicholas declined to argue with her. Many times he had seen junior agents and politicians try to protest Eppling's methods, only to be paralyzed by her slick maneuvering and connections. It was better to wait and see to what extent Eppling had planned and then introduce his own opinions.

"What other use can you think for him?・ Eppling asked. ・Useful intelligence is an acceptable gain, but we require more than that to justify this operation.・

"What would you have him do?・ Nicholas asked.

Eppling inhaled. ・There have been several pieces of information that Sark brought back that have lent credence to some worrying rumors. A sub-faction of the Whirling Sun group who have been protesting recent events have claimed responsibility for several fatal attacks on military convoys in Afghanistan. They have declared the themselves to be acting according to the wishes of their prophet, who is supposedly speaking through their leader.・

"Have they any discernible objective?・ Nicholas asked.

"To eradicate all western influences in their region, and it's believed that they have begun to make inroads with other more established extremist groups, perhaps in order to acquire weapons for a more focused attack on one of several military bases in the area.・

"You found that Sark's reports supported this conclusion?・ Nicholas asked.

"Hints, only, several of his contacts made reference to the Whirling Sun's plans to expand their operations, but it was only in passing, and in order to be sure of what their ultimate goals are, a more comprehensive investigation of these statements has to be made. Gather evidence regarding the Whirling Sun's growing operations and once that it brought back, we will have enough to determine how best to proceed.・

"In order for him to take this assignment, Sark will want something substantial as compensation,・ Nicholas said. ・What am I authorized to offer?・

"So long as his terms don't include an outrageous monetary demand or a unilateral pardon, make your own judgment,・ Eppling said.

Nicholas felt her intensity, even understated, pushing her words toward him and nodded. ・This is a priority, then.・

"It's your primary objective,・ Eppling said. ・See to it, immediately.・

"Understood,・ Nicholas said and ended the call.

Leaving messages in newspapers was an old form of communication, so well known that it was almost clichéd. But in the current climate, every printed word was being examined more thoroughly than ever, and so Nicholas put an ad out, in a Bangkok publication.

Nicholas was standing outside the Embassy as the clouds obscured the moon when his phone rang.

"Brocklehurst.・

"I can obtain the information your superiors require,・ Sark said.

"Have you decided what the asking price will be?・ Nicholas asked. ・And a pardon is off the table.・

The other man breathed out audibly. ・The fact that I don't bring those conditions up, should inform you that I don't want such things.・ He didn't sound as though the reminder of his status as a criminal bothered him.

"All right,・ Nicholas said. ・Your terms?・

Sark gave a fourteen digit number and added, ・If I bring back actual proof that this group is successfully extending their influence, then I will add another charge to your agency's account.・

"That's acceptable, provided that you find what you've been asked to.・

"Of course,・ Sark said. ・What sort of time frame am I working in?・

"Immediately," Nicholas said.

"I see,・ Sark said and Nicholas heard people shouting in the background before the call was disconnected, and the clouds passed and the street was awash in moonlight.

Anyone on agency watch lists had to practice extreme caution in everything they did. At present, even being discovered inside the country would be grounds for detainment and taking that into account, it would seem prudent to avoid border crossings with stringent security.

When Nicholas came back to his flat and found that such a thing had been attempted successfully, he didn't freeze or startle at having someone in his home uninvited.

Nicholas crossed the room in front of his guest without looking at him a second time. ・Evidently I must consider speaking with the border authorities regarding their security screening procedures,・ He predicted that the conversation would be heated and unproductive.

"If you like,・ Sark said from the chair he was lounging in. ・I brought the information you wanted.・

"And yourself along with it,・ Nicholas said.

"It was the most secure way to get this to you.・ Sark pulled a manila envelope out from under his coat and handed it over.

Sark's nose was sunburned and Nicholas frowned.

"I had to walk rather a long ways,・ Sark said. ・The man with the intel you requested has a very elaborate security system and bypassing it was a lengthy process.・

"He's based in the desert?・ Nicholas asked without any true curiosity as he slit the envelope open.

"Exceedingly well concealed and only accessible by camel and then on foot.・ Sark shook his head. ・Paranoid but well informed.・

"It was a worthwhile inconvenience, then,・ Nicholas said. He surmised that Sark had found a way to turn the situation to his advantage in spite of the difficulty, and as he reviewed the sheaf of papers, it seemed that the man had come through.

Sark leaned forward, and Nicholas saw that the sun burn extended from his hairline down his neck.

When he was caught staring, Sark shrugged with care. ・It was a thorough interview.・

Nicholas brought a tin of aloe out of the bathroom and handed it to Sark. ・Here, for your face.・

"Thank you,・ Sark said and twisted the top off and sniffing it.

Nicholas continued reading through the information, lips moving as he translated Arabic, and found that when he looked up, Sark was delicately spreading gel over his nose, rubbing it in efficiently.

He glanced at Nicholas. ・Did you have any questions about what I found?・

"It seems fairly straightforward,・ Nicholas said.

"As arms deals so often are,・ Sark said, and ignored Nicholas' warning look.

"If there's a need for more on this matter, can you retrace your steps?・

Sark dabbed at his nose a final time and then took a handkerchief to wipe his hands on. ・It might warrant a bonus, but yes, I could acquire a sample of the goods changing hands.・

"Do that,・ Nicholas said. ・You'll be compensated. Leave an account number and I'll see that your fee is deposited.・

"Except a status report in the next three to seven weeks.・

"All right,・ Nicholas said.

"I'll be in touch,・ Sark said and stood, buttoning his jacket and moving toward the door. Just before he stepped through, Nicholas spoke.

"Don't come here again when I'm away.・

"Is it acceptable for me to drop by when you are in?・

"Only if necessary,・ Nicholas said.

From then on, Sark broke in on an irregular basic, depositing packets of information on Nicholas' desk while he was having a nightcap or simply joining him as he read. Nicholas didn't go so far as to designate the only other chair in the room as belonging to the younger man, but he didn't claim it when he got home from the Embassy, even when he was alone in the flat.

Four weeks and three days passed between their last meeting and Sark's next call. Sark had given Nicholas a disturbing account of rumblings among a small cell based in Kazakhstan, who were looking for access to chemical components for a biological device with wide range dispersal capabilities. They had agreed that Sark should pose as an interested third party and assess the other players before acting.

Nicholas picked up his mobile to find he had missed a call. When he redialed the number, he could hear static and the sound of a satellite struggling to maintain the connection.

"Brocklehurst.・

"I've run into an old acquaintance,・ Sark said, and his voice rose slightly to be heard. ・It seems that I won't be able to make that date we planned, I hope you don't mind canceling the reservations.・

"No, I can take care of it. Are you going to be able to reschedule? I can send you a list of the evenings I have free?・

"Yes, that will do.・ Sark's breathing hitched suddenly, and then he continued with precision. ・Send it care of Moscow, you've got the number in your planner.・

"Right away,・ Nicholas said and the call was disconnected.

It wasn't necessary to have training in code breaking or interrogation tactics to know that Sark had been speaking to him from a situation where he couldn't give specific information and that he had told Nicholas everything he could. Nicholas went to his laptop, pulled up Sark's file, and selected the section on operatives in Russia that he'd had dealings with, found the name, and cross referenced that with the most reports of their activities. Then he picked up his phone again and dialed Sark's number.

"They've been in Grasna for the better part of eight months, but they wanted me to tell you that the weather has been rather poor and they're considering relocating to the Mediterranean.・

"Your assistance is much appreciated,・ Sark said. ・I'll ring you when I have a free moment.・

Meaning that as soon as he got himself out of trouble, Nicholas would heard from him. Nicholas glanced at his phone, even though he knew that logically, it would take more than the work of minutes to get free. He discovered that he was concerned about whether Sark made it out alive, and had to consciously turn his attention back to his work while he waited.

An hour later, he got a call that lasted less than twenty seconds. Sark said only ・I'm on my way back.・

"Glad to hear it,・ Nicholas said and they hung up at the same time.

When he unlocked his door that evening, Nicholas was looking for the extra shadow inside. He picked up on the way that Sark was leaning against the wall. ・You might as well sit down.・

Sark limped forward, and Nicholas watched him for signs of imminent distress. Seeing none, he spoke.

"Will there be any fallout from you passing over that information?・

"Anyone who goes looking for a Derevko and doesn't plan for blood deserves whatever they get,・ Sark said as he lowered himself carefully down into his chair.

"You won't be implicated, then?・

"I expect a scathing phone call within the twenty four hours, and for any losses to be taken out of my fee the next time I am in her employ.・ He caught Nicholas' impatient gesture. ・I won't be harmed.・

"It has been suggested that Irina Derevko was more than your mentor, and possibly raised you,・ Nicholas said.

"What she was did not save her from being consumed by an obsession,・ Sark said abruptly. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a cd-r disk. ・Here are the specifications of the weapons. While you review it, may I appeal to your hospitality and ask for something to drink?・

"Do you need paracetamol, or perhaps something more potent?・ Nicholas asked.

"I dislike the effects narcotics have on business,・ Sark said.

"Alcohol it is,・ Nicholas agreed.

Lifting his leg carefully, Sark rested it on a wicker stool that he'd pulled closer.

"Has that been seen to?・

"I stopped at a clinic,・ Sark said.

"Reputable?・ Nicholas asked. ・Or should I bother asking?・

"It's a facility that prides itself on expediency and discretion, so yes, you might classify it as reputable.・ Sark's mouth turned up slightly. ・It's unexpected for you to ask, but the courtesy is welcome.・

"A pleasant novelty can be, at that,・ Nicholas said, and Sark let out a breath.

"Let us avoid the pedestrian argument of whose job allows for the most rewarding life.・

They had nearly had an actual debate, and Nicholas knew just how dangerous it was to be so familiar with an asset, especially one whose loyalties depended on the amount of his fee.

"Yes, that would be best," Nicholas said. ・What happened?・

"The assignment went a bit sideways and I had to improvise in order to bring you what you requested," Sark said.

"Specifically?・ Nicholas asked.

"In the course of my inquiries, I discovered that the nature of the explosives being used makes them more unique than I had been told. More than one buyer converged on similar information, and there was a disagreement about who should take possession of the weapons and the designs.・

"They were able to acquire the weapons?・ Nicholas asked.

"Not before I disabled the firing mechanisms,・ Sark said. ・And I destroyed all the hard copies of the specifications."

"What about the manufacturer?・

"He won't be giving anyone the secrets to this technology,・ Sark said, and rubbed his leg gingerly.

Nicholas nodded shortly. "Your fee will be deposited in the account of your choice."

"Considering the trouble I went to," Sark said, "would it be presumptuous to ask for a bonus."

A smile tugged at Nicholas' mouth. "I would authorize it."

"My thanks."

Nicholas placed the call to authorize a wire transfer not bothering to lower his voice or otherwise pretend that Sark couldn't hear him.

As he passed Sark's chair, Nicholas handed him several folders. "Our best guess as to who will benefit from what happened in Kazakhstan. Your input would be helpful."

Sark nodded, and applied himself to reading.

His duties at the Embassy were loosely defined, but they did include his presence, and even if he had been up late, Nicholas had made appointments for the next day that he didn't think would benefit from being postponed.

There were a number of hotels in D.C. that might have even been acceptable to Sark, but Nicholas didn't suggest that the other man go and find somewhere else to spend the night.

"If you have thoughts on any of the material, feel free to share them in the morning."

Sark raised his eyes from where he was studying an after-action report concerning a skirmish with a new militia group in Asia.

"There's spare linen in the hall closet."

"Might I have a look in your icebox?" Sark asked.

"No, go ahead." Nicholas turned away and made his way to the bedroom.

In the middle of the night, Nicholas wandered into the living room and peered around the corner, checking up on his guest.

Sark had moved to the sofa and stretched out, a blanket Nicholas recognized as being a gift from Sir Mark and Jane Lavery, partly draped over him. As Nicholas watched, several more inches went to the floor, and as it revealed Sark's lower body, Nicholas saw that the younger man had kicked off his shoes and his feet were bare. His shoes sat by the edge of the sofa, and as Nicholas came nearer, he saw that there was still sand inside.

Anyone with training even approaching the kind Sark had would awaken the instant somebody moved too close to them, even in their sleep. Nicholas knew this, and had done so himself, but he still picked up the blanket and settled it over Sark.

When the man's eyes slitted open, Nicholas put his hands up non-threateningly, and when Sark relaxed, Nicholas covered his feet. When Nicholas made no other movement, pale lids descended over blue eyes, and Sark went back to sleep with the uncanny dedication of someone who knew how to utilize every resource.

Nicholas watched him for several minutes, counting Sark's soft breathing, and watching him shift slightly. When the chill of the floor began making itself known on his own bare feet, Nicholas returned to his bedroom.

The small interlude had been enough to confirm his assessment of the situation, and so Nicholas wasn't worried about Sark trying to do him harm while he slept. The man knew enough about Nicholas to be sure that no one would be made aware of his whereabouts, and he was likely tired and in pain. Whatever Sark's plans were, Nicholas thought they would likely wait for morning.


End file.
